slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Głupota Su
Głupota Su.jpg|Tak, to mówi samo za siebie ;) znów głupota Su.JPG|Bo to wielka jest głupota, by dać pożreć Tego Kota ^^ Napisy w szufladzie O o.png|Jako że głupota Su nie zna granic przechowujemy TO (i wiele innych) w szufladzie XD Kosmita.jpg|No łał.... Nasza Su nie potrafi rozróżnić kosmity od kosmity XD Chinomimi.jpg|Su posiada wyjątkowo krótką pamięć. Odc. 9 patyk....png|Z serii: co Su trzyma w szufladzie. kawałkiplastiku.JPG|Kolejny dowód na wade wzroku niedopałkipapierosów.JPG|Kto brałby coś takiego do rak? Oczywiscie nasza Su. Cat.png|Jak głupim trzeba być, by nie rozpoznać statuetki ku czci Tego Kota Zjęcie do dokumentów.png|Tak Su... co ty siebie nie rozpoznajesz ??? Pączki XD.png|Z serii co Su trzyma w szufladzie: Pączki Pierścionek.png|Bo Su nie wie co się z pierścionkiem robi. Bransoletka.png|Bo tak trudno się domyślić do kogo należy XD. Kiki.jpeg|Tylko Su zgodziłaby sie pół dnia biegać za czymś takim. Bez tytułu0.png|No a co można zrobić z ołówkiem i kartką? loool.JPG|no co ty XDDD.JPG|tego nawet nie skomentuje... naszyjnik_zgubił_dajana.PNG|Według Su, to naszyjnik zgubił Dajana ;) Struny.png|Z serii: Co Su trzyma w szufladzie... Najwidoczniej mu ich w końcu nie dała...Sknera jedna :D sprite_appartlol.jpg|Jej rodzice mają dość jej głupoty dlatego umieścili w jej pokoju pająki żeby się jej pozbyć Słoik z pająkami.png|Jedyne zwierzątka, które może hodować Su. 680px-Odc. Halloween 2012 rzeczy.png|Czyżby Su była na tyle głupia aby schować zwłoki do szuflady? oczywiście xD Tak o nie walczyła|Myślę, że przez wakacje zdążyły spleśnieć XD. bez tytułu.JPG|Coś Su nie może się zdecydować które wziąć ;) hyhyhyhyhy.png|Och, ktoś wreszcie zauważył inteligencję Su ^^ ! klapek Iris.jpg|Su przechowuje u siebie w szuflazie klapek Iris. UWAGA! Przed wstąpieniem do fanklubu zapoznaj się z treścią regulaminu dołączonego do artykułu, bądź skonsultuj się z założycielką lub psychiatrą, gdyż każdy tekst niewłaściwie odczytany zagraża twojemu IQ i zdrowiu psychicznemu. Tu proszę dodawać dialogi, z których wynika to, iż nasza Su nie grzeszy inteligencją ;). 'Odcinek 1:' Su: Kpisz sobie ze mnie!? Nie ma opcji, żeby mnie nie przyjęli do tej szkoły! Wniosek: ''Nasza Su jest na tyle głupia i odważna, żeby sprzeciwiać się głównemu gospodarzowi.'' frame|Z serii google tłumacz prawdę ci powie ^^ Wniosek:''' ''Su jest taka głupia gdyż wychowywała się w patologicznej rodzinie, gdzie ojciec był transwestytą -_- '' '''Odcinek 2: Plik:Frdxtf.png Wniosek: ''Su jest genialna - myśli, że plagi były tylko trzy ;D'' right Wniosek: ''Nasza Su to zboczeniec O_O'' 'Odcinek 3:' Rozmowa o Amber: Nataniel: '''Tak? '''Su: '''Ona naprawdę nie jest miła dla ludzi. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest mistrzynią niedopowiedzeń.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Kastiel: '''Tak masz rację. Nie lubię kotów. To zbyt niewdzięczne bestie. Za to mam dużego psa, który nie ma nic wspólnego z mopsem dyrektorki. '''Su: '''Też się nazywa Kiki? '''Wniosek 1: ''Bo każdy pies jedno ma imię.'' Wniosek 2: ''Tak, bo Kastiel mimo iż powiedział, że jego pies nie ma nic wspólnego z psem dyry, to jeszcze nazwał by go Kiki.'' Wniosek 3: ''Su próbuje być zabawna i inteligentna.'' 'Odcinek 4:' Amber: 'Zapomniałaś oddać mi dolary? '''Su: '(odchodzisz, szybko!) '''Amber: '''Hej! Co to za ubranie?! '''Su: '''A wiesz postanowiłam zainwestować w modne ciuchy. '''Wniosek: ''Su uważa, że najlepszą zemstą są komplementy i bezsensowne wydawanie pieniędzy.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Ona zawsze panicznie bała się pająków. Może to ci w czymś pomoże? '''Su: '''Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że mam iść poszukać... pająków? Bleee... '''Wnionsek: ''Tak Su, idź poszukaj w piwnicy. Przecież gumowych nie sprzedają.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Rozalia: Duch w szkole? Co za pomysł. Chyba jesteś trochę dziwna. Su: (Skończę jako wariatka, jeżeli będę wszystkim o tym mówić...) Wniosek: ''Niestety Su, dla ciebie jest już za póżno... :)'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Euch, euch (kaszle). Mówisz, że widziałaś ducha? '''Su: '''Tak, usłyszałam krzyk, a potem pojawił się wielki cień! '''Wniosek: ''Tak Su, wszystko co ma cień i krzyczy jest duchem.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Su: Dałam się przyłapać kiedy mazałam po szafce... Kastiel: Zrobiłaś to w biały dzień?? Postradałaś zmysły?? Wniosek: ''Niestety najwyraźniej tak, skoro dała się przyłapać oraz przyznaje się publicznie do winy ;).'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: Chcesz się zemścić? Nie uważasz, że to trochę głupie zachowywać się jak ona? Su: Będę gorsza od niej. Wniosek: ''Marzeniem Su jest być głupszą od Amber... Najwyraźniej już to zrobiła XD.'' Plik:Xd.png Wniosek: Su bardzo lubi powtarzać swoje błędy XD. Plik:Ep4_kas_do_su.jpg Wniosek: ''Su uwierzy we wszystko, a pojęcie ironi jest jej obce.'' frame|left|Su: Może nudziło go odprowadzanie mnie do domu? Wniosek:'' Tak , Su. Przecież to można wywnioskować - zwłaszcza po jego zarumienionej twarzy i fakcie, że trzymał cię za rękę (Su nie odróżnia opalenia od rumieńca - część 1)''. 'Odcinek 5:' Su: '''Wiesz kto ukradł sprawdziany? '''Nataniel: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Gdybym kogoś podejrzewał, to bym się tak nie zamartwiał. '''Su: '''Ehh... Niech pomyślę... '''Wniosek 1: ''Su lubi żartować.'' Wniosek 2: ''Nie do końca opanowała trudną sztukę rozumienia innych ludzi.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Melania: '''Od czasu do czasu pomagam mu z papierami. '''Su: '''Aha, czyli że jest kilku głównych gospodarzy? '''Wniosek: ''Styl myślenia Su jest dość prosty.'' ______________________________________ Kastiel:? '''Mam nadzieję że nie będziesz mnie już więcej przesłuchiać. ''Wniosek: Su rozsiewa złą sławę swoimi czynami.'' '''Odcinek 6: Kastiel: '''Pękły mi dwie struny w gitarze. I co to zmieni, że ci o tym powiedziałem? '''Su: '''Wystarczy, że kupisz nowe. '''Wniosek: ''Dla Su brak gotówki jest pojęciem abstrakcyjnym.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Lysander: '''Dziewczyny lubią wiersze. Napiszę jeden dla Rozalii i podpiszę, że to od Leo. '''Su: '''Jestem dziewczyną i nie cierpię wierszy... '''Wniosek: ''Su zawsze wie jak podnieść bliźniego na duchu.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Nataniel: '''Nie za dobrze... Amber zgotowała mi niezłe piekło w domu, gdy tylko została zawieszona... '''Su: '''Taaa... To prawda, że byłeś dla niej dosyć ostry. '''Wniosek: ''Tak Su, masz rację. W końcu Amber wcale Cię nie dręczyła, a Nataniel wcale nie stanął w Twojej obronie.'' 'Odcinek 7:' Plik:Ach_ta_Su.jpg Wniosek: ''Komentarze Su ''zawsze mają sens i związek z wypowiedzią rozmówcy. left Wniosek 1 : ''Su, wielce zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś kiedyś coś zaczaliła.'' Wniosek 2 : ''Nie rozumie nawet komplementów skierowanych do jej osoby.'' 'Odcinek 9:' Nataniel: '''Gdybym wiedział, że będę mógł zobaczyć cię w stroju kąpielowym to bym... Chciałem powiedzieć... Ciepło... Ciepło dzisiaj co nie?... '''Su: '''To prawda, że jesteś cały czerwony. Spaliłeś się na słońcu. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest na tyle głupia, żeby nie rozróżnić rumieńca od oparzenia słonecznego.'' ___________________________________________________________________ Leo: '''Stało się coś? Wyglądasz na podnieconą. '''S: '''Nie, nieprawda! '''Rozalia: '''Su chce zobaczyć Lysia w kąpielówkach! '''Wniosek: ''Prawda o zboczeństwie Su wyszła na jaw.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su nie umie kłamać'' _____________________________________________________________________ Su: Chodziłeś za mną? Lysander: Jesteśmy na tej samej plaży. To normalne, że możemy na siebie wpaść. Nie musi to od razu oznaczac, że za tobą chodzę. Wniosek: ''Su twierdzi, że jest śledzona.'' left Wniosek: ''Mocną stroną Su jest nie tylko głupota, ale i ortografia.'' lysander 1.jpg|Su tak koniecznie chce zobaczyć tatuaż że postanawia za namową Rozy, położyć na koszuli Lysandra pająka... lysander 2.jpg|.. i oto konsekwencje xd Wniosek: ''Su ma przekichane szczęście ;p.'' frame|left|Su przez poprzednie 9 odcinków starała się uwieść jakiegoś chłopaka a teraz się obściskuje z Dakotą O_O. Wniosek:'' Su jest bardzo łatwa do poderwania i ufna w stosunku do nieznajomych. '' left Wniosek:'' Tylko Su jest tak głupia żeby na wyjazd nad morze zapomnieć stroju kąpielowego.'' 'Odcinek 10:' ArminAlex1.jpg|Su szuka chłopaka (Alexa) któremu pomogła ArminAlex2.jpg| ArminAlex3.jpg|(...) ArminAlex4.jpg| ArminAlex5.jpg|Każdy się nabija z ciebie Su :)) ArminAlex6.jpg|Chociaż raz masz racje :) Wniosek 1: ''Bo Su największa cnota, to szczerość i głupota :).'' Wniosek 2: ''Przydałyby się okularki dla starej babuni.'' 'Odcinek 11:' Plik:Niedzwiedzie.png Wniosek: ''Su, przecież jedziesz do lasu...'' ___________________________________________________________________ Kastiel: '''O tu jesteś, szukałem cię. '''Su: '''Ja ciebie też (On też założył swój strój) '''Wniosek: ''Su naprawdę jest odkrywcza...'' 650px Wniosek: ''Su jest tak głupia jak i szczera.'' odcinek 11- nataniel13.jpg|Su się nie zastanawia, Su po prostu działa. odcinek 11- nataniel14.jpg|Kiedy Su czegoś chce, to nie ma zmiłuj. I myślenia o konsekwencjach. odcinek 11- nataniel15.jpg|... odcinek 11- nataniel16.jpg|Taki mądry!? To czemu sam nie wszedłeś na tę skałę? :/ Wniosek: ''Su nie myśli, Su działa. '' ---- Kastiel: '''Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo. '''Su: '''Ech... okej... (mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja, głupia, i tak go słucham...) ' '''Wniosek: ''Su jest świadoma swojej głupoty. ''' Wniosek 2: Su jest posłuszna jak piesio. ' 'Odcinek 12: left Wniosek: Przecież już każdy wie że Su jest na tyle głupia, że niemal zdolna do wszystkiego. 'Odcinki Specjalne:' 'Odcinek Gwiazdka 2011' Su: Kupiłam dzisiaj u jubilera dziwny, świecący pierścionek, który założyłam na palec. Zastanawiam się po co ja to zrobiłam... Wniosek: Su nie wie po co kupuje się i zakłada pierścionki, a na dodatek nie panuje nad swoimi czynami ^^ 'Odcinek Wielkanoc 2012' Willy: '''Jeżeli Ci powiem że mam 20 lat to mi uwierzysz? '''Su: '''Mówisz serio? '''Willy: '''W ogóle idiotko mam 7 lat. '''Wniosek: ''Nie dość, że Su bystra jak woda w przerębli, to jeszcze ma kłopoty ze wzrokiem.'' SFOdWiel68.JPG SFOdWiel69.JPG SFOdWiel70.JPG SFOdWiel71.JPG SFOdWiel72.JPG SFOdWiel73.JPG SFOdWiel74.JPG SFOdWiel75.JPG Wniosek: ''To zadziwiające, jak spotkanie z nieletnim królikiem może uwypuklić niesamowitą inteligencję Su.'' Su: '''Miło Cię poznać. Chciałam cię o coś zapytać. Czy to ty dałeś do zjedzenia ziarna kurom Charliego? '''Wenka: '''Czy naprawdę myślisz, że się przyznam, jeżeli to byłem ja? '''Su: '''Tak, jeżeli jesteś uczciwy. '''Wenka: '''Bo myślisz, że ktoś kto sabotuje pracę swojego brata, jest uczciwy?! '''Wniosek: ''Nasza Su jest nie tylko głupia, ale także naiwna XD.'' Charlie: '''Jeśli tam pójdę, to możliwe, że zrobię coś niezgodnego z prawem. '''Su: '''Chcesz ich zabić? '''Charlie: '''Nie, wytargam ich za uszy. Nikt nie ma prawa ciągnąć kogoś za uszy, są zbyt wrażliwe. '''Wniosek: ''Su uważa, że każda rzecz, która jest niezgodna z prawem jest związana z zabójstwem.'' 'Odcinek Halloween 2012' Su: '''Wow to Kastiel, wygląda jakby dopiero co wziął prysznic. '''Wniosek: ''Su jest bardzo spostrzegawcza'' Ciekawe odczucie.jpg|Nasza Su ciekawie odczuwa podmuch wiatru|linktext=Wiatr Dobrze udaje.jpg|Nasza su umie grać aktorsko, nawet w miejscu gdzie nie ma publiczności...Lub bardzo dobrze udaje ;) 3ii.jpg|Emocje w naszej Su potrafią dziwne rzeczy,,|linktext=Emocje 44.jpg|Nasza Su jest bardzo spostrzegawcza i szybko zmienia temat myślenia 55.jpg|Su woli siedzieć w domu niż cokolwiek robić..I nie uważa tego za szczegół 61.jpg|Tak, skoro poteżna czarownica nie potrafi przeczytać, na pewno zdoła temu zaradzić Su 7.jpg|Su stosuje różne metody kocentracji i jeszcze ma świadomość tego, co robi 8.jpg|Dbanie Su u uprzejmość. Wredota jedna 'Odcinek Gwiazdka 2012' Su: 'Dziwne imię '''Tije: '''Lepsze od Twojego, ja wolę mówić Tije niż Sucrette. '''Su: '(A ja wolę mówić Sucrette!) '''Wniosek: ''Su woli mówić Su niż jakiekolwiek inne imię xd.'' Wniosek 2: ''Su mówi to, co myśli i jest nieuprzejma.'' Regulamin: #Edytować stronę mogą jedynie członkowie, zaś prośby o zgłoszenie dodawane są w komentarzach. Prośby zgłoszeniowe zawierać mają:' opis' oraz postać jaką jesteśmy lub chcemy być. Postacie zawsze są w (). #Przewodniczący ma prawo edytować regulamin, nadawać innym członkom uprawnienia oraz wyrzucić ich z klubu za nieprawidłowe uczestnictwo. #Pierwotny Regulamin tu nie obowiązuje, ale to nie znacza że możecie przeklinać i wandalować!!! ;) #Przecież: ,,WSZYSCY JESTEŚMY JEDNĄ WIELKĄ PORĄBANĄ, KOCHAJĄCĄ SIĘ RODZINĄ" XD. #Każdy może być w tym i innym klubie jednocześnie, ponieważ ten klub powstał, by być odskocznią od problemów (więc nie musicie się martwić że jesteście już w jednym klubie i nie możecie się tu zapisać) :D Członkowie fanklubu: #Weronimka - założyciel i przewodniczący (Melania) #Anonimowyczlowiek - pomysłodawca (Szataniel) #Shinarei - troll dorównujący inteligencją Su (Troll) #Iljalolifi - epicka bigamistka (Debrah) #MatrixMartis - Obi-Wan Kenobi z czerwonym trójkątnym kawałkiem plastiku (Kastiel Viktor) #Beyonce.ludwig - Królikofil (Lysander) #Nyamiki - Dakota zza krzaków (Dakota/Dake) #JugemJugem - tajemniczy przechodzień (przyjaciel rodziny) #Klara2000 - przechodzień zainteresowany wystawą #MyDilemma - zna Bukę, więc się strzeż (Rozalia) #Alexis366 - nasz osobisty Pokemon (maskotka drużyny) #Annalenanadjem - podglądacz zza drzew (Wenka) #ChupacabraItt - psychopatka z mieczem świetlnym (Titi) #MadHatterka - Dyżurujący psychiatra - Dr Chałupa (Kentin) #ManiaczkaFast - poskramiaczka głupoty Su (Tabaluga) #Kubiana - Inna Wyznawczyni Buntowniczego Sweterka (Violetta) #Korasa - fanka Lysandra (Nina) #LuizQa - elfia ujeżdżaczka pandorożców (Tija) #Scuette su - głupia Su we własnej osobie (Sucrette alias. Słodzik) #Miliani - on stworzył głupotę Su, interesując ją kwiatkami (Jade) #MidnightSunn - żona Lysia i matka jego dzieci - królików #Nyanludzie - najlepsza przyjaciółka Su, mająca inteligencje niższą od niej (Pedobear) #Ami29 - pedobear z krainy Oz (Ten Kot) #Ryukkopr - koń minister do spraw głupoty naszej Su (Freud) #Alexia98 - mag, który sztukę mordu poznał u dresów za domem (Peggy) #Rossa001 - gość z Gwardii AntyDebrah (Vampir Krwiożerca) #Sasetka. - ujarzmia pingwiny (Arktos) #Czarna054 - niepohamowanie głupia kuzynka Su (Król Julian!) #Didi09078429 - nieudany babski klon Nataniela (Amber) #0agneska0 - wstydzi się za ignorancję Su #CaRoLLiNe - to po niej nasza Su odziedziczyła inteligencję (Siostra Su) #Zueczko - Przyszły Władca Świata, którego doradcą będzie Su (Czarownica) #Sylwia.ks - dziewczyna odróżniająca dobra od zła (exfanka Deborach - Iris) #Jestemniska - koleżanka z psychiatryka Su #Emogirl987 - człowiek o wielu twarzach (Willy) #Thénarda - jasnowidzka, przewiduje najbliższe głupoty Su (Alice) #Minula12 - numer trzy w kategorii nie inteligentnych kobiet (kuzynka Su) #Lutniczka - zły człowiek, który dał Su skrzypce (dyrektorka) #Oleina - ktoś kto chce walnąć Su piorunem (Pikachu) #-Mayuki- - obiekt pożądania Ciastkożera (Ciacho) #Shiniigami - istota pomagająca Su zdobyć władzę nad światem (zielony kot) #NadiA - mały kanibal (Viktor) #Brat Su - Brat Su, jeszcze głupszy od niej (Szeregowy z Madagaskaru) #BiałyKróliczek - przywódca pluszkowych zabawek (Izabella z Fineasza i Ferba) #Ljana11 - Doktorek leczący Su (Vaust VIII) #Sipr - niezdecydowana #Eveiss - niezbyt spostrzegawcze dziecko z ADHD i nadmiarem wolnego czasu (Isse) #Nathaniella - kuzynka Szataniela uwielbiająca owce (Nataniella) #Belka 13 - szalona panienka z ogrodu biegająca z konewką i wszystkich podlewająca (Klementyna) #Asahamati - ona i Su ratują świat przed Gargamelem #Channelka - niezdecydowana #MClarke - sprzedawca plastiku i niedopałków (Luis) #Wika803 - dziewczyna, która zbyt dużo czasu spędza przed lustrem (Rozalka) #AleXanderka555 - osoba ignorująca głupotę Su, lubiąca ukradkiem się z niej podśmiewać (Armin) #Tymbarkowa145 - pomaga Su z koszeniem trawy (Jade z łopatą) #BigosChan - niezdecydowana (Bigos) #Jupika - wielka fanka Su o słabych nerwach #Milordx3 - osoba której głupota jest tak wielka że nawet Su jej nie ogarnia (Gumiak) #PepeX - śledzący owoce głupoty Su (Skipper) #MrauuCat - maskotka Su, która od wielu lat dziwi się głupocie swojej właścicielki (Rudolf) #Female Shinigami - nocny łowca polujący na Su (Mara z koszmarów sennych Su) #Cyrkulatka999 - roztargniona głupotą Su baba z mięsnego (Gertruda Pośladek) #Nataniella - dziewczyna, która jest przerażona wiadomością, że jest siostrą Su (Carly ps. wędrowniczka) #FeaEmyn - pogromczyni Buki, która jest fanką Tego Kota (FeaEmyn) #RikuHaine - leśna wróżka zżerająca resztki rozumu Su (Yui) #Ada200926 królowa krainy jednorożców, gdzie nasza Su jest częstym gościem (Milka) #Delicce - Uciekający przed zjedzeniem kartofel (Pan Ziemniak) left|thumb|400px|Nasza Su występuje w TV/YT !!! Kategoria:Fankluby Kategoria:Społeczność